Legend of Team seven in Outworld
by sageof6way
Summary: Team 7 is sent to help the earth realm in Mortal Kombat. Chapter will be for each character.


Legend of Team seven in Outworld

I don't own Naruto or Mortal Kombat

This is a offshoot of my story Legend of Team 7. After the chunin exams

Chapter 1 Naruto

Xxx

Naruto was in front of the Hokage with his team. It had been two months since the chunin exams. Sasuke, Kiba made chunin Ino was still Genin despite an impressive showing. "I have a mission for you," said Sarutobi. "You have heard of the Mortal Kombat tournament."

I have heard of it," said Naruto. "That is Earth realm and Outworld battle."

"I can shed some light," said deep voice. Thunderbolt strikes down. "Greet warriors of chakra realm."

"Lord Raiden," said Naruto as he bows. "You are the client?"

"Yes, we have our tenth Mortal Kombat tournament, we have lost the last nine."

"So you want us to be your fighters?" asked Naruto.

"Are you able to aid an old friend?" asked Raiden.

"I will aid you, for our friendship," said Naruto. "Were is it being taken place?'

"Land Waves dock, their will be a boat that will take you to tournament."

Xxx

Naruto was with his team. "Sensei, how do you know Lord Raiden?" asked Kiba.

"We fought beside each other a year after I became jounin. Our realm was attacked by Outworld. I faced the armies for three hour. At the third hour I was starting to tire. I was about to perish. The remaining troops were shot by electricity."

"So he saved you?" asked Sasuke.

"Not just me, but our world."

I swore to pay my debit. He is collecting," said Naruto. "This tournament has a high risk of dying. Be careful."

Xxx

Team 7 was in wave an old boat dock. "That our ride," said Naruto. The fours ninja got on the boat. Then it sailed off

Naruto was walking on the deck with his team following. He saw a groups of three people. One was a man of Asian descent. The other one Naruto knew as the movie star Jonny Cage, he movies were subpar.

The last one was a blond haired female in a green suit.

"Greetings," said Naruto.

" Their letting children in this tournament?" asked the female.

"I did not catch you name Miss," said Naruto.

"Sonya Blade," said the hot blond.

"Naruto Namikaze. Jounin of Konoha," said Naruto

Cage snorts. "A little brat like you a ninja?"

"Is that a challenge, Mr. Cage,"

The other man decided to speak. "It is an honor, to meet you. Jutsu god," said the man. "Liu Kang."

"A pleasure," said Naruto. "These are my students. Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka."

Xxx

The boat lands and the groups disembarks. Getting to the castle they line up with the other fighter On a throne was an old man. "Greeting warriors. I am your host Shang Tsung, you have selected to fight for the glory of your realms. The winner will face his greatest enemy, me."

"Greatest enemy, that old man," said Cage.

"Looks can be deceiving Mr. Cage," said a voice from behind him.

Turning around Jonny Cage sees the old man next to him. A kunai appear rest next to the old man throat. "If you attack a fighter out of a match, you are disqualified," said Naruto. Unless both agree to it."

"We have fighter," said Shang. "Naruto shall face Baraka," said Shang Tsung.

Naruto disappears in a guest of wind as a man with sharp teeth and blade coming out of his hands appears.

"You are foolish mortal," said Baraka.

"As jounin I fight for my village," said Naruto.

"I shall cut you," said Baraka.

"Round 1 fight," said Shang.

Xxx

Naruto goes through some seal. Water style: water shock Wave."

A torrent of water hits the man sending him back. Baraka gets back up and charges with his blades coming out.

Naruto quickly sends rapid punches. Causing injuries and welts on Baraka body.

Naruto knocks him down with an uppercut. "Is that it?" asked Naruto.

Baraka gets back up. "I WILL SHOW NO MERCY!" he shouted.

"Round 2 fight."

Naruto dodges the decapitation slash. Baraka fire a energy from his blade. Landing square in Naruto chest. Naruto disappear in a burst of smoke. Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu."

The ball of fire scorches Baraka on his arm. "Let me take care of that burn," said Naruto. "Water Style: Water Explosion jutsu.'

Baraka s sent back by the powerful wave. He gets up but is dizzy.

"Finish Him," said Shang.

Naruto walks up to is opponent. "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken."

Hitting Baraka, the defeated enemy tarts to hakes as he is cut on the inside and on a molecular level. You hear screaming as the wind attack quickly make him explode from the inside.

Naruto Namikaze win, flawless Victory Fatality."

"Not even a challenge," said Naruto.

Xxx

Scorpion vs. Naruto," said Shang.

I shall send you to hell," said the yellow mask ninja.

"Ninja vs. Ninja," said Naruto. "This might be fun."

"Round 1 fight," said Shang

Naruto eyes narrow. "Interesting. I sense great sorrow."

Get over here," said the yellow ninja as he throws a kunai with a spear at Naruto. Catching it in his hand. Naruto is pulled by Scorpion.

Seeing this, Naruto lands a kick when close enough." Impressive," said Scorpion

Wind Style: Wind Blades," said Naruto as he slash Scorpion across his chest with his hand which were infused with wind.

Naruto blocks a Katana, with his kunai. Scorpion takes off his mask reveling a skull and fires a fire ball. Dousing it with water, Naruto lands round house.

Scorpion land on the ground with a thud. "Get up," said Naruto.

"Round 2 fight," said Shang.

Naruto send a powerful uppercut at Scorpion send him flying. Naruto flows it up with a brutal kick to the chest. Hearing the bones crack. He spinning on his feet he send a power to the side breaking Scorpions ribs. Getting up scorpion is struggling to keep fighting.

Landing quick punches Naruto dominate his enemy. "Finish him," said Shang.

Naruto walks to Scorpion and places his hand on the ninja shoulder. "You fought well," said Naruto. "Hope to have another one."

He walks away. "I thought he would kill Scorpion," said a blue garbed ninja.

"We shall stop the matches," said Shang. "Head to room and prepare for tomorrow."

Xxx

Naruto was walking to a room when he saw Jonny Cage. "I am impressed kid," said the movie star.

"I am an adult the moment I put on headband," said Naruto.

"I'll give that to you," said Jonny Cage.

Two people walk up to Naruto. "Just because you beat Hanzo, don't you think you can stop us, said a dark skinned man in a yellow ninja garb.

"I think I can take you on," said Naruto.

Xxx

"A challenge," said Shang as he appears. "Cyrax and Sektor vs. Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto quickly jumps back. "Fight," said the old man.

Cyrax runs up. Cyrax goes for a roundhouse, but Naruto dodges it. Cyrax throws a green net at Naruto, catching him in it.

Cyrax uppercuts Naruto, but in a poof of smoke Sektor was replaced and received the blow.

"Fuck," said Cyrax. "Of course he would use substitution."

Cyrax throws some grenade but are intercepted by kunai and shuriken. They explode before hitting their target.

Cyrax was grabbed and kneed in the chest. Knocking him out.

Seeing his partner fall Sektor jumps in but sent back by a jump kick by Naruto. Going for a punch Sektor land the blow on Naruto. Blood appears on the blond lip. Naruto recovers and goes through hand seals. "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu.'

The attack hits Sektor sending him back and burning him.

Naruto follows it up with a roundhouse then an uppercut.

"Naruto wins,"

"What do you know, I won," said Naruto.

Xxx

Naruto walks away.

"Let's head back to our rooms," said Shang.

Xxx

Naruto was with his team. "You destroyed the competition," said Kiba.

Sonya walks up to Naruto. "You did well, I miss judged you."

Most take m age as a factor," said Naruto. "That is mistake that will cost them."

Xx

End chapter


End file.
